Goddess of the Moon
by Vic92091
Summary: She disappeared when she was 3. They say she was a witch,hiding with muggles.What happens when Draco finds her & is in love with this Goddess,but she has 2 leave 2 fulfill her duty?What happens when she comes baq after 3 years with a child?OneShot HG[Y]DM


It had all happened so quickly.

One day, she and I were making love and loving every minute with each other… and then another day, she's gone – fulfilling her duty as someone everyone thought was a legend; a myth that didn't exist – or was just missing.

The girl I love turns out to be _her_, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

I don't think anybody really realized who she was but me, and Dumbledore.

It all started that one night.

I was outside the castle, walking around looking for my love.

I had been made Head Boy with Hermione Granger as Head Girl.

I've always had feelings for her, but I hid them away – her life was in my hands if I showed emotions to her; Pansy has her ways of finding out.

But I was now a free man.

My father got a certain kiss while at Azkaban and Potter finally vanquished Voldemort – Thank Merlin!

I could love anyone I want, marry anyone I want, grow old with anyone I want.

That person was her – Hermione Granger.

Her and I had been going out since the beginning of the year.

As I walked around the lake, I found her under a Willow Tree; staring at the water before her.

I slowly walked through the long, hanging branches that were covered in leaves.

I took a seat next to her and looked at what she was looking at.

There was a full moon in front of us, its rays just missing our skin.

I looked at her face. She was really in some thought. She was staring at the moon for a second before she turned to face me and then smiled.

I smiled back. She had bloomed into a beautiful woman over the years, getting prettier every time I saw her.

"What brings you out here?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Looking for you." I said, truthfully.

She tilted her head, hugged her legs close to her chest, and took a deep breath.

She was hiding something. I could just tell.

"I'm not completely blonde, Hermione. What's up?" I asked, concern in my tone.

She looked at me questionably. "What do mean?"

"You're hiding something… I know it." I said.

She looked away from me and stared at her shoes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, voice a little shaky.

"Come on, Hermione… I know you better than that"

She took another deep breath. "It's nothing" she sighed.

She looked up and saw the moon again.

She gasped. "You have to go. NOW!" she said and got up.

I didn't understand. I looked to the moon to see if there was an answer, but I found nothing.

_She sees something that I don't_.

I got up as well.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you have to leave right now" she said

I noticed the sadness in her eyes and knew it was something that was important and hurting her inside.

I nodded, gave her quick kiss.

"I love you" she whispered with sadness as I hugged her.

I could hear her tone and I knew instantly that this would affect both of us greatly.

"I love you too" I said and gave her another soft kiss.

Then I ran towards the castle.

But I wanted to see what was wrong with Hermione – so I hid behind a tree, where she couldn't see me, but I could see her.

I watched as Hermione walked towards the shore.

I heard the Grand Father Clock in the Great Hall strike midnight and then I saw the most amazing thing.

The full moon let out a beam, like a spotlight, that met at the center of the lake.

Hermione stared ahead of her, and she began walking; not into the water, but on it.

Walking on water. Something I wanted to do since I could _already_ fly.

She continued to walk till she was in the center of the spotlight.

Then it happened.

I couldn't see her because she was glowing so brightly that I had to cover my eyes or they would hurt.

The shine went away and I looked up at where Hermione was standing.

But she wasn't Hermione…

She no longer wore the Hogwarts robes, but a long white dress. It was long sleeved and they opened up at the end, like a bell. It was a v-cut neckline, showing a good amount of cleavage the corset like top gave her. The bottom half flowed down to the water like it should, not as puffy as other dresses were. Her hair was no longer the new tamed curls but silk white, long hair that reached the middle of her back. She showed no sign of aging but stayed the same 17-year-old girl I love. Her brown hazel eyes were now replaced with silver ones with specks of blue in them; similar to mine. All her fingers each had a ring on it; all shinny silver.

It came to me that this girl who wasn't Hermione anymore was the one person my mother told me about when I was little.

**.: Flashback :.**

A Draco about 7 years old was lying in his bed, getting tucked in by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"_So Draco… shall we continue that story?" she asked, as she sat next to her little boy._

_He nodded._

_She smiled and continued._

"_You know what she looks like already but what about her herself?_

_She was a kind woman – very bright and loving. She made everyone smile. I would know… I met her._

_One day, she had a little girl, around the same time you were born._

_But… the Goddess died, 3 years later, leaving her daughter as the new Goddess of the Moon. _

_The little girl was found one day, in her human state, on the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you'll be going in a few years. It was Dumbledore who found her. He said she was '_standing on the water'_, crying for her mother._

_Dumbledore is a very brilliant man, Draco… don't forget that._

_He knew for a fact that the little girl wouldn't become the true Goddess until she was 17. Then, she would return to her proper place… the Moon._

_The little girl grew up, going to the moon once a month when it was full._

_That was her true calling._

_Her real name was Yua, **(A/n: pronounced: you-a)** for the moon._

_She is and forever will be the Goddess until she has a child herself. Then, the title will pass on to them when the time is right._

_It is said that she is a witch, hiding with muggles who know about the Wizarding World and about the Goddess that is staying under their roof. They just refuse to let anyone know._

_One day, she will return to the world._

_One day, you will meet her, Draco, and not even know it was her until you see it happen"_

**.: End Flashback :.**

I watched as Yua – who was once Hermione – float to the moon, then the ray was gone.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The little girl my mother was talking about, was the girl I loved. She has been found and I don't think anyone knows that but me, her parents, and Dumbledore – since he found her.

I quickly ran up to the castle, up 3 flights of stairs, took a left, left, then a right, then _another_ left, and stood in front of a portrait of a pixie. I told her the password and ran through the doorway hidden behind the portrait.

It was our common room as Heads. I dashed up the stairs to my room and quickly took out parchment and a quill.

I scribbled a quick note to my mother and then read it over for mistakes.

_Dear Mother,_

Do you recall telling me the story of the Moon Goddess? How she was out in hiding with muggles and that one day I would meet her? Well… that just happened. A girl I believed to be a muggleborn turns out to be her – The Goddess. The weird thing about this is… I love her, mother. The Goddess has returned as Harry Potter's best friend, and she's been my girlfriend since the beginning of the year. She looks just like how you described her mother… beautiful.

_I have to go mother. I'll write to you soon._

_Love, Your Son_

_Draco Malfoy_

I had a feeling my mother would cry, knowing her.

I sent it with my eagle owl and then sat at my bay window, examining the lake.

That was the last time I saw The Moon Goddess or Hermione Granger ever again

**.: 3 Years Later : Normal POV :.**

**(A/n: Hermione is being called both Yua and Hermione, to clarify for you guys )**

Draco Malfoy was now a 20-year-old grown man.

He is still as handsome as ever. He is now an Auror with Harry and Ron; Harry being the Head of Aurors.

Harry and Ron both wondered what happened to Hermione.

They hadn't seen her for three years and they still had the search parties up and running around the world, looking for their lost friend – Draco not saying a word about it.

But then there was a new case, and Draco took it.

There was a mystery to solve at Hogwarts about a woman and her daughter.

He quickly apparated at the gates of Hogwarts, and walked through them. He walked up the steps and through the Grand Doors.

There he was met with a surprise.

In front of him stood McGonagall, now Headmistress, talking to a woman who was carrying a little girl – her back to him.

The woman had long white hair the reached just below her waist and was wearing a long white dress that just brushed the floor.

The little girl in her arms right now had white hair too and was wearing a light blue dress, similar to the woman's.

"Ahhh… Mr. Malfoy. You have joined us. Now come, come… I'd like to you to meet someone who came from the Moon, in search of you." McGonagall said and walked around the woman.

The woman didn't even bother to turn, but the girl turned her head around and Draco saw her silver eyes with flecks of blue in them. She reached a hand to Draco.

"This, Mr. Malfoy, is Yua and her daughter, Luna"

At the sound of the name Yua, Draco's eyes widened.

Yua turned around and faced Draco. She was smiling.

"Hermione" Draco said, mouth dry.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. This is – " McGonagall tried to say but Yua cut her off.

"No Professor McGonagall. Draco is right… I am Hermione, but I am also Yua"

McGonagall's mouth dropped. "Mr. Malfoy. I think you need to explain this to Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Their case has been solved."

Draco nodded, still in shock.

Hermione walked up to Draco, smiling still.

"Whose this, Mum?" the little girl Luna asked.

"This Luna," Hermione said "Is your father"

Both McGonagall and Draco went into even more shock.

"Daddy" Luna said, smiling.

"Let's go find your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron" Hermione said.

She grabbed Draco's hand and disapparated.

They appeared in the center of the Aurors Department.

Hermione began walking towards a door with a plate that said:

_Harry Potter_

_Head Auror_

Draco was still in shock, but soon came out of it to follow Hermione to her destination.

She opened the door and inside, Harry and Ron were discussing the latest news they had on Hermione's whereabouts.

"Umm… Hello, who are you?" Harry asked Yua.

"Potter, Weasley," Draco said walking through the door. "This is Hermione, or Yua, and Luna, her daughter"

Harry and Ron stared questionably.

"That's not Hermione" Ron retorted.

"Yes it is" Draco bit back.

"It can't be" Harry said. "She looks nothing like Hermione. And her name isn't Yua. Nor did 'Mione have a daughter"

"Hold Luna, Draco" Yua said. "I'll make you believe Draco that I'm Hermione"

She closed her eyes, said a few words in Latin, and Yua began to look like Hermione again.

Ron and Harry gasped.

"Ron, right before fourth year, you screamed Lavender's name, _while sleeping_. Harry, in sixth year, you _cheated_ on your charms essay by copying some sentences out of the book… good enough?" she asked, blackmailing them so they understood it was her.

Harry and Ron's mouth were open, and they nodded.

"Good" she said, and snapped her fingers to look like Yua again.

Luna was giggling.

"Potter, Weasley, this is Luna" Draco said, looking at _his_ giggling girl. He smirked.

"Your daughter?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

She nodded.

"Whose the father?" Harry asked, looking at Luna curiously.

Hermione and Luna pointed to Draco, who raised his hand.

Ron and Harry gaped again, causing Luna to giggle _again_.

"I'm just as shocked as you guys," Draco said. "I just found out about her today"

Ron and Harry came out of their shock.

"How come you both look like _that_?" Harry asked.

"Yua… Yua" Ron kept repeating to himself. "The Moon Goddess?"

Hermione smiled and then nodded. "Bingo"

"No" Harry said, disbelieving it.

"Ummm… yea" Hermione said, nodding again.

"That cant be… the last time _she_ was seen was when she was 3"

"Not necessarily" Draco said.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He saw me leave for my rightful place in our seventh year" Hermione said.

Draco nodded… he brushed the thought away of Hermione finding out that he was watching.

"And you didn't tell us!" Harry said. "We've had search parties all over the place looking for her, not thinking about the _moon_, and you knew where she was _the whole time_!"

"You never asked" Draco said simply.

Ron and Harry's face both went blank. They looked at each other.

"He's right" Ron said, while Harry nodded.

"Well… we're glad your found Hermione." Harry said. "Er… umm, Yua"

She shrugged. "We can't stay though"

"What?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No… we can't stay. Luna and I have to get back to where we belong"

"No…" Draco said. "You belong with me"

Draco walked over to Hermione and looked her in the eyes.

"We can't, Draco" she said with sadness.

Draco raised his neck, standing straight. "Then I'm going with you"

"No" Harry and Ron said.

"You have to stay… you're one of the _best_ Aurors here. We can't lose you" Harry said.

"Well I can't lose them" Draco replied. "I have to go, Potter. What would you do if Ginny had to go away like Hermione has to right now and you had a chance to go? Would you or not?"

Harry looked at Hermione to Draco to Luna. He thought for a second.

"You can go if Hermione allows it" Harry looked to Hermione.

She smiled and jumped on Draco, hugging and kissing him like crazy.

She turned to Ron and Harry and gave them both a hug.

"Be here on the 15th though, " Harry said. "Ginny's having a baby shower"

Hermione smiled. "Don't tell her then… it will be a surprise"

She walked over to Draco and grabbed his free hand.

They apparated to the shore of the lake, as it glistened in the night.

The moon was full and high above them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked out into the center of the lake.

He said, "Yes" with no fear.

She nodded.

"Follow me, and keep close" she allowed him to keep holding Luna – his ticket to her home.

Hermione looked up at the moon. The ray Draco recalled from 3 years ago came down and stopped at the center of the lake.

Luna's eyes widened at this. It was her first time traveling through worlds; this case was on her way back.

Hermione began to walk on the water, like before.

The water rippled at her touch.

Draco followed behind Hermione, his daughter in his hands.

He stepped onto the water, watched as it rippled, the fear of falling in still in his thoughts… but then he realized the water was like glass.

He continued to follow Hermione as she glided to the spotlight.

When she got there, she turned around and faced Draco, waiting for him to get into the spotlight.

Once he was in, they started to float up.

He was shocked. A feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him '_This isn't normal_' but he ignored it.

Their eyes shined brightly as they reflected the bright light.

Hermione was smiling. She got what she wanted, but was surprised that it wasn't that hard.

They went through the Earth's atmosphere and Draco could see all the stars around them, shimmering at their entrance.

They came closer to their destination the moon.

Draco stared in awe at what he saw.

Everyone thought the moon was a big ball of cheese, or just a huge rock but it was much more.

The whole place was covered in white, thorn less, roses. A few paths lead through the roses so they could walk around. There was a big building – more like a _palace_ – in the center of the roses. It was like a Greek-Roman style palace. Very white from the marble, but just as beautiful.

They landed softly on one of the paths.

"You like?" Hermione asked, taking Luna.

"Me love! This place is bigger than Malfoy Manor!"

Hermione laughed. She put Luna down, and they watched as she ran through the roses, smelling them on her way.

Draco came and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"I think you're going to like it here" Hermione said as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy" he said, smirking.

She smiled at him.

He gently leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You don't know how much I missed that" Hermione said as he broke the kiss.

He smirked even more. "There's more where that came from"

**.: Author's POV :.**

And they ended this story with another passionate.


End file.
